zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 37
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! *No more than eight suggestions per week. *1 support column. *Signed on users only. *If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. *No talk templates. *Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. *Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. *No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) *All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected *A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) *No suggestion fights 2 weeks in a row. *Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. *Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. *Post WHY you support/oppose. *You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Postman vs. Quill I did this a few weeks ago and it turned out pretty well so I figured I'd put it up again. The battle of the Mailmen. --EveryDayJoe45 17:43, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Support : : They do have a bit in common. Dark Ridley 17:55, 31 March 2009 (UTC) : : Sure, it's still worth a go. --AuronKaizer( ) 19:13, 31 March 2009 (UTC) : : A race to see who is the better mail service... I'm in Twilitlink 22:56, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Oppose Cannon vs. Chudley Two of the most stingiest shop owners Link has ever encountered in the Legend of Zelda series. Dark Ridley 17:53, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Support : : You should have put Chudley vs. Malver, but I still think this is interesting. I don't know if it will go through, but I'll support it. --EveryDayJoe45 19:08, 31 March 2009 (UTC) : : Hmph. Not bad... --AuronKaizer( ) 19:13, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Oppose Fierce Deity Link vs. Link I thought of this half way through the Majora's Mask final boss battle and couldn't get it out of my head. Gbadude3 Support Oppose : : NO FREAKIN' LINK VS. LINK BATTLES!!!!! Also, its name isn't "Oni Link" in English. --AuronKaizer( ) 19:13, 31 March 2009 (UTC) : : Sorry. I Like this and I requested it myself a while back, but theres is a sort of rule against Link battles. Water Temple vs. Zelda II Most hated temple of all time vs. the most hated game of all time. Metroidhunter32 21:32, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Support : : I...love...this. Nobody will leave feeling happy. --AuronKaizer( ) 21:45, 31 March 2009 (UTC) : : I'm almost embarrassed to say I like this, too. It took me more than a DAY to finish the water temple, and I don't think I ever finished Zelda II twice. Mrs.MikauShadLink 22:50, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments Mine is almost certin to fail but I wanted to suggest a fight and couldn't think of anything else. Metroidhunter32 21:33, 31 March 2009 (UTC)